User talk:Zephyr135
Unique/Generic Leaders with shields Hello, I probably just missed this in the search somehow but just in case here is a list of Unique/Generic Leaders who use shields(PC, don't know if they're different for xbox360) that I've compiled from the wiki list of characters. Anios Bertha Curtis David Nassau - Unique Leader Elliot Gabriel- Unique Leader Jackie Jared Joline Jorgen (Adventurer)- Unique Leader Kate- Unique Leader Kurz Lamda Linus Maddox- Unique Leader Marty McNeil Meadow Murtoff Naira Ophelia Opus Permia Proteus Reda Sandra Sapphire Scarlet Semry Shumer Spike Tabatha Thelma Torres Tyler Vinnery Westa Wyatt Just thought I'd give it to you in case you wanted to add it or something. If you don't feel like doing it or if it would be too much work that's fine as well. I didn't want to try adding it myself since I have no clue on how to edit/add stuff in wiki and might break something ^^. Fezzul 08:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :If a unit uses a shield, it would already be included on their page. It's also the same across both versions. Zephyr 14:45, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Update Hi, finally I have a stable internet now I can edit again. I see that you've updated the wikia.--Remnant13 02:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Arts users? I was just looking through the arts section, and noticed in the skills pages that a select few units were listed for the skills, but not all. For instance, looking under item arts, then herbs, then restorative herb, several leaders and soldiers are listed, but by no means all of them. My question is simply was it intended at some point to have these lists be complete or was it meant to be brief? The reason I ask is because I like to go searching for specific unit types, and the current setup isn't well geared toward this. Is there a search function or page that is suited toward finding units in that manner? Also I noticed the units with shields listed above by Fezzul and actually found it useful for finding alternate shield users for a play through I'm planning. I was also looking for specific wield and weapon type users, such as power grip katana users, two hand staff users who focus more on combat arts, or dual wield axe users. Just really specific setups for variety. Is there a place on the wiki for lists such as these? If not is there any objection to members creating them? --Koroem 04:32, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking about that for a little while. I had created something about half a year ago here. It really depends on how in-depth you want to go. Do you want every leader? I can pull up all the PC data, but I can't say the same for the X360 data. I don't want to create charts just for one version only to leave the other behind. It wouldn't be fair to them. I had also just finished adding everyone's default WS to their respective pages. The problem I see right now is separating them based on whether it's a default Skill or a learned one for uniques. Maybe something like this? : Just a quick mockup. Something like that? The problem I see right now is either shoving all the leaders onto one page (which I have no problem with), or separating the generics from the uniques (which is also OK, but then they will likely ignore the generics). Zephyr 04:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah that wouldn't be so bad. I was making my own lists by going through the units one by one, and coming up with a notepad list like this :::Irina (Mitra) - 2 hand staff - Remedies/Lotions :::Wyatt (Mitra) - 1h katana/shield - Hexes :::Acokus (Qsiti) - Dual wield sword :::Veronica (Mitra) - power grip axe - Herbs ::plus tens of other units just listing them like this and found it tiring to do after a while, and kept wishing there was a link I could click that would just list all these together. For shield it could be as simple as creating separate tables/sections for unique leaders, generic leaders, and soldiers, then further separating each of those by weapon type with a table header. So all unique leaders with one hand axes and shield would be listed together, all generic leaders with shield and one hand katanas would be listed together. ::As far as the arts are concerned I'd say all units capable of using that type of art doesn't matter if it is initially or learned it would just have to be noted which. It sounds more complicated then it would actually be, just wondering if there is a way I can start prototyping one. Question I have though since I'm relatively new to wiki's is there room to make multiple pages without linking them to main articles while I work on it, so I don't effect the wiki in a negative way. Perhaps on my profile's talk or blog page? I don't mind working on PC tables, but I don't have the xbox version so fairness I guess can only go so far. --Koroem 05:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::You can do what I've (and many others) done and just create a page for yourself to fiddle around in. I've got this and this going. I've already got all the WS, WT, weapon sizes and whatnot all written down somewhere (amongst at least 50 pages of notes). The generic leaders will be easy as their Skills are static. Unique leaders would need an extra column for learned and likely the BR they will ask about the Skill to help with planning that sort of thing. ^ Added columns to the initial mockup. The other way to do it is to add new categories, though that will make several units' category area look very crowded and messy so I would advise against that idea. You can use this page to order the leaders and soldiers, which is based on the game's internal ordering and is essentially their "availability". I was originally going to put their Skills and WS into the mix, but it got a little crowded. Still might at some point... Zephyr 05:50, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Alright sounds good. I'll mock one up using Fezzul's shield list above for starters. I'm not sure if there are any table/editing tools in the editing/creation process but if not the mark up for the wiki code looks simple enough to work with. I'll start it tonight and probably finish it at some point after work tomorrow. I'll try to at least get my basic template down now I guess. Koroem 06:26, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Just be sure to specify the equip size if you're including that as it's important for equip requests and to prevent a possible surprise for those reading it. It doesn't really bother me if it's not there as I've almost memorized what certain units use, but for those looking for specific things, it would be helpful. Like a bunch of them with L-sized shields now outfitted to run around with Shield of the Vanquisher. Zephyr 06:35, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Not a problem. I'm pulling the info from their initial equipment when hired, does that seem ok? I've finished a mockup of what I was thinking. Not sure if it is too busy, or just enough info. Also I somehow managed to make a page not tied to my user account. Not sure if that is an issue. Here it is so far: Shield Users Let me know what you think or if you have any suggestions. Koroem 08:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I've moved it to your user page so you can work on it there for now. You can move it back after you're done. Pulling from their initial equipment is fine as they won't suddenly change WT or weapon size, save for a few select units. If you want to create a page tied to your user page, just add a slash and whatever you're going to name it. By the way... "Huge" is labelled as "LL" in-game. As much as I would prefer to have the exact levels of their Skills displayed, not many will really know what it means. Looks good so far. Zephyr 14:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :I think this should be woven together with its weapon and arts to make it more neat and to avoid making multiple pages although it would to better that way.--Remnant13 09:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::OK thanks for the move. Two more quick questions before I get too involved into it. The background colors I'm using for race is ripped straight from the generic soldier tables. Is there a way to darken the colors up a little bit? They are so light it is hard to tell the colors apart from white unless I stand across the room and look at either of my screens. Doesn't have to be changed on the soldier page, but for these tables I can't seem to figure out how to define the class colors. The other question is how do I make a table sortable? Similar to how the soldiers are sortable in the tier breakdowns. Not sure I'll use it on this stuff, but I'd like to know in case I find a use for it. --Koroem 14:43, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::The colours look to be in #FFFFFF format, so you might want to look that up. I don't have any problem seeing the colours on my end. To make a table sortable, you have to define its class My best guess is from where ever the mitra, qsiti, and yama classes are defined but I can't seem to find it. Also defining a table as a sortable class doesn't make it sortable, so I can't for the life of me figure out what I'm doing wrong. Again sorry to bother you with this. Koroem 15:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure where all the custom formats are stored. For making something sortable, you have to define it as sortable first before defining the width. I'll have to poke at much older pages to see what's going on. Doubt I'll find anything and the users that made the classes have disappeared. Zephyr 16:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok then I'll just probably scrap the old class styles and just define some new ones or leave it as is, haven't decided yet, and it isn't a huge deal. Just got back from working so I'll probably spend some time on it in a little while after I eat. Thanks for dealing with me. Oh actually one more thing, on the skills/arts pages, is there a template that is used for the units who have the skills available or is it on each page individually? I figured since I'm going to be going through a lot of the units looking for weapons and such it would make sense to update those as I go.Koroem 22:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :::It's on their pages individually because each unit starts at a different level. It uses a template to define what level the arts are. Like this: results in this: :::If you looked at the link to my blog I posted, you might have seen a few funny little numbers here and there like "OH 2". Those are their corresponding levels from the game data (One-Handed 2 = Knee Splitter), which would then translate to the arts they start with. You can use the "What links here" button on each of the Rank C arts to see exactly who starts with the arts. For those who ask about them, you'll have to look it up as it'll just link to the general IA or MA page. You can use that chart as a quick reference for when they ask about all their arts since it's already there. I'm just reworking it a bit for the guide I'm working on. Anyways, I'm supposed to help. Zephyr 23:15, August 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Perhaps I worded that wrong. I'm talking about pages like Restore and Restorative Herb. Ynfry is a generic leader who can use both, yet he isn't listed on these pages, but generic soldiers are. I was talking about filling in these gaps, and was wondering if that section called "Used by" had a template associated to it. That way if Ynfry can use all remedies, I only have to change it on the template rather than on all 7 skills in Remedies individually. Sorry if I wasn't clear. Koroem 02:18, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::You mean the User List templates. Here. Knock yourself out. All the soldiers should already be there because that's critical to a X360 game. After all, up to 6 units can be leaders (really 5 because of Rush), so the limited space means that X360 players should locate exactly what they want. Only a few generic leaders are listed because most of them are average to below average, or are exceptions to the usual rule (Aquarius having Psi and wards). I did the Psi one as I kinda remember every Psi user in the game, which admittedly isn't hard. Zephyr 02:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Great exactly what I was looking for. After more testing it really seems like sortable tables are either broken or only allowed to be made by certain users. I can copy my tables to any other wikia site and they become sortable. Same code here doesn't work. Strange. Koroem 04:02, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Just as a follow up on this, I'm just about done the leaders on the skill pages. The lists have filled out a bit more, and as a result I had to edit the mystic arts template. It was only setup to display columns of 8 up to a total of 30 names. Going past this caused it to run off the screen and disappear behind the info boxes on the skill pages. What I did was changed it to allow columns of up to 13 so more could fit. Problem with it is that it knocked the soldier heading out of alignment so I need to figure out how to fix it. It shouldn't be too hard to do but I'll be heading to bed soon and didn't want you to think I left it all screwed up without care. I should be able to have the lists finished and the alignments fixed by the end of tomorrow. Koroem 07:22, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I was checking a few things before heading for sleep and refreshed the page to see if anything's changed. I've clarified the Tier 11 soldiers as they don't exist on the PC and already saw the changes to the template so I figured that you will either fix it at some point soon, or I'll deal with it soon(er). Zephyr 07:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: I'm working on it now. I seem to have it fixed in newer versions of Firefox, but for some reason IE and older Firefox versions don't see the changes. Kind of annoying. It might be down to a bug in CSS styles for IE though. I'm going to keep working on it. *UPDATE* I figured out the issue is some kind of caching bug on the wiki. Browsers aren't pulling the new edits to this particular layout/template when the edits are made. There is a simple way to demonstrate if if you are interested in seeing it. Otherwise, the layout is fixed in that the soldier heading is no longer misaligned. If it is still offset on your screen, it is a caching bug as I mentioned. Koroem 18:05, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :Hm... I do recall some of the edits not showing properly a while ago. Zephyr 19:38, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yup infact if you want to see it in action check out the Spark page. The names should all have a border around them, and where it says soldier, it should have REFRESHTEST written next to it. If you do not see it. Go to this page: Template:Mystic_art_users and check the edits. You should see the border set to 1, and the SoldierREFRESHTEST there. If you complete a publish without changing anything, your browser will then show the differences. But it only happens if you do this process. Or perhaps my editing has been set to admin approval or something, because on two other computers not logged into this wiki, my recent edits on this talk page are not showing up. Koroem 19:44, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::It's more likely an issue with the site as I haven't done anything other than change to the new wiki editor. And I can't set something to be approved by an admin anyways; there's no such option. The most I can do is protect a page, which would just limit editing to confirmed users. Zephyr 19:55, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::Ok then, it is pretty clear something isn't working right on this site then. Koroem 20:00, August 13, 2011 (UTC) :::::Temporary solution to viewing edits is adding this after the URL in the browser address bar ?action=purge It only works on the users end, on that browser and page. It doesn't carry over to the page itself. Seeing this it is definately a caching issue on this site. Is there any admin function that allows for total purging of the cache? Koroem 21:28, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I would have to contact the wikia staff about purging the cache. It's not in any of the options on my dashboard. If it's still not displaying properly after 24 hours, I'll have to contact them about this. It does happen on occasion, so it's not really anything site-breaking. Zephyr 21:39, August 13, 2011 (UTC) JP Map Guide Is it to much to ask for splitting the 605 MB Map scan rar file to a manageable 100 MB rar part.--Remnant13 05:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, not a problem. I don't think I can get it uploaded in the next 2 hours, but I should have it up within the next 12 hours or so. It's getting pretty late and I had a pretty mind-numbing day dealing with data entry... Zephyr 05:21, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks, My internet has become very slow for the last 3 weeks the cable company said there fixing some cable line making the internet connection in several towns slow I don't know whats taking them so long.--Remnant13 05:29, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Map Question I don't think I'll be home for quite sometime and I can't play the game to confirm stuff. What exactly is the name of the locked door in Dillmoor, Lavafender, Mojcado Castle, Ruins of Robelia Castle and The Fourth Path for the Map.--Remnant13 02:07, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I don't know off the top of my head, but I can probably get that info within a day or so. Haven't really been playing as I've been trying to calculate some stuff. Zephyr 02:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, that didn't take too long~ Forgot that I had a save that was pretty much at endgame but with nothing finished. :* Dillmoor: Plateau Door :* Mojcado Castle: Mojcado Door :* Robelia: Old Door (if sealed, then "Sealed Door") :* The Fourth Path: Empyreal Door :* Lavafender: Blazing Door ::That should be it. Zephyr 02:42, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Thanks--Remnant13 02:43, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You forgot about to take a screen shot of The First Path - Final Fortress.--Remnant13 04:09, September 12, 2011 (UTC) : Here. Some of the spawn tables may need some tweaking, and I'm not sure about how to group the Aveclyff spawns just yet. The wiki groups the areas slightly differently than the guide, so it's a bit of a mess. Zephyr 06:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't have class today that means I can work on the Siebenbur Maps.--Remnant13 06:11, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Just wanna ask. hi Zephyr135 i just wanna ask about Mobs Skill Deathtouch in my PC it's was Mystic Arts who deals Physical damage. (i got message Mystic Arts Sealed when i deal Silence to it.like Bone skill. and in ancient ruins rockgater deals no damage with it's blaster skill (i got this skill about hundreds times so i can confirm this) it's just me or anyone got this to? oh and can i write faqs in this wiki in different language (for my friends who can't read english. thanks. LordCerberus 10:11 PM, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :I'm fairly sure Deathtouch is a Combat Art that deals Mystic damage as I've had many units block it only to show blue text and is stopped by paralyzing the target. It's also protected against with Orphic Ward. I'm also fairly sure that Bone is a Mystic Art that deals physical damage. Blaster dealing 0 damage shouldn't be possible. Maybe close to damage, but never exactly 0. Maybe because you have Orphic Ward up? Because the 1000s of times I've seen the art, it always dealt damage unless I had Orphic Ward in play. :You can write guides in a different language, but I would keep it in within your userpage since this wiki is geared towards English-speaking players. I will move pages accordingly. Romangelo did exactly that about a year ago. Zephyr 15:51, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Zephyr135 , are you sure to the Fallen Angel Arts are "correct" ? :) i can confirm (for the PC) he uses poison gas V at BR58 , just look here at the 4 screens from august 27 , (before , infight with PG5 , win , loot) are taken some minutes ago i write this here --Jake Farrell 15:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I'm sure. It's the enemy's BR that's listed on the site, not your BR. Zephyr 15:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) ::something new to me , even if i played now nearly 600hours, but its still great :) Quote : Zephyr:I'm fairly sure Deathtouch is a Combat Art that deals Mystic damage as I've had many units block it only to show blue text and is stopped by paralyzing the target.Zephyr :i think you wrote it wrong silience not paralyzed. and since you agree with that i think the table for mobs skill must be updated. http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Enemy_Arts the writing in there still combat arts and the effect still none. :oh i am sorry i didn't write it complete, about the blaster, it's Just For Rockgater, the other mobs did damage but it's for Rockgater ancient ruins ONLY.... it didn't do ANY damage just status (silience,poison & paralyze)or resist (no ophic ward) < ''engine error or "something special" ??? '' --LordCerberus 11:40PM, August 28, 2011 (UTC) ::No... I typed that right. Deathtouch is a Combat Art that deals Mystic damage and can be paralyzed against because it's a Combat Art. You can tell by the enemy animations too. If it were a Mystic Art, then the Phantom enemies would cast it, not shoot it. I just tested this out and repeated it multiple times. And I'm playing it in English just to make sure that I"m not blind. Would you like me to take screens proving this? I've even forced the enemy to cast Protection on my team. The damage still goes through, proving that it's mystic in nature. And the effect is "None" because it doesn't do anything but deal damage. Also, what mode? I play exclusively on Hard so the damage from Blaster tends to go over 9999 against my unions. Zephyr 19:04, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Is there a way for me to track down broken links in this wikia like in the "What Links Here" page.Remnant13 12:06, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : You know how to get to the Special Pages part, right? is where you want to look. I just checked, and a lot of them are actually misspellings. There doesn't seem to be any need to correct anything else right now. Zephyr 14:02, September 2, 2011 (UTC) OK, I know that you said where trying to make the most comprehensive wikia for the last remnant. But we should still at least make this wikia a little bit stylish to match or at least compete with other wikia's and makes other users get attracted to our wikia.Remnant13 00:40, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I was thinking about it for a little while. I kinda want to frame it with the Valeria Heart. I greatly prefer the artwork to the CG, so that's my preference. Zephyr 02:04, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Just trying out my custom Signature. Iam...Remnant13 13:38, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::... Rush's disembodied head is your idea of a custom sig? OK then... Zephyr 14:15, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::"Disembodied" is one disturbing word I really like using heads as icons you know. Iam...Remnant13 14:22, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::Whatever suits your fancy. It just looks like a floating head, which in itself is a little odd. Zephyr 14:29, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::So I'm still far from the ancient ruins can you confirm there are Oblivion Wing's at locations A/B-6, E/F-14, and I-12 Metopon Tier: Notus. LastRemnant13 02:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Metopon: Notus? If we're looking at the map on the Ancient Ruins page, it's G-3, K-1, and 3~4 of them in the Terror Wing room. The coordinates were never corrected on the Oblivion Wing's page... I'll get a confirmation later "tomorrow" (timezone differences...). I have no idea why some of the maps are oriented the way they are other than to pinpoint the starting point. They should really be displayed as they are in-game. Zephyr 02:20, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Actually the ancient ruins doesn't have a map unless you use a trainer or other programs that's why some maps are wrong like the Grammi Tier: Anatoray which has a room at the back, Ancient Ruins - Grammi Tier: Disith has wrong orientation and the Choros Tier which has multiple copies when you zoom out, it wasn't fixed by the game developers since it wasn't implemented in game that's the reason why I flipped Grammi Tier: Disith and Choros map. LastRemnant13 02:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::They're just dummied out of normal play, but it would still make them the official orientations. Anyways, I corrected the Oblivion Wing's spawn points on its page. Found the original map it was based off of. Zephyr 02:48, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Is it a wrong grammar when I make the word "monster" to plural like "Secondary Regular or Rare Monsters". LastRemnant13 13:44, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :No, that should be fine. By the way, I noticed that you uploaded fan art. DON'T. Many JP fan artists have warnings on their homepages (and it's implied on Pixiv as well) that they don't like people taking their art and reuploading it elsewhere. I'm going to remove them to respect their wishes. Zephyr 16:02, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I Didn't realized that. LastRemnant13 16:47, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :::It actually applies to all fan artists, unless they explicitly say that it's OK to use them. Better safe than sorry though. I'll be deleting them in a bit. Zephyr 16:52, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Can you take screenshots of the city map. Thanks! LastRemnant13 :Sure, but it'll take a little bit before I can get that done. Zephyr 15:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Take your time there still plenty of editing to go around before I start with the city map. LastRemnant13 16:30, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :City maps, right? Here: http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?px9ewpy1u29xym2 Zephyr 05:15, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks! by the way I just got home for the first time in 3 weeks, played it in Japanese audio, load up some saves I was surprised that Hinnah and Emmy's voice is way cuter though I was disappointed by the Conqueror it was so not threatening, one more thing Irina shouted "big brother" at the end right. 12:22, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :::The Conqueror actually isn't that hostile if you think about it. He's really there to observe how the world is living with the Remnants, then acting out if they're being mistreated (which they were). Really, what did you expect when his hobby turns out to be "observation"? When you have Sawashiro voicing a character, you could almost expect her to sound cute. Take a listen to Celty (Durarara!!), Aegis (Persona 3), Sice (FF Type-0), etc. "お兄ちゃん" can be taken as "big brother", though it's really just "brother". Depends on context. Zephyr 14:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for banning that spammer. Hopefully we can get the site back into it's normal order. --Brokendwarf 15:34, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. I had just woken up, so this was not exactly what I wanted to see. I'll be cleaning up the pics now. Zephyr 15:35, September 29, 2011 (UTC) I have the PC version of Last Remnant, but whenever I try to play it, I get a message saying "TLR.exe has stopped working." I'm not sure what the problem is, but it's reallying annoying me because I really want to play it and haven't been able to since I got it. Any suggestions? --Brokendwarf 00:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Not sure. You may need to be connected to Steam in order to play it. The .exe I use has the protection removed so I can play it without an internet connection. You can find a link to it on this page. Zephyr 00:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Delete Previous Maps Hi, Since I made a lot of mistakes from making them can you delete my previous maps so people can save the right ones. P.S. I will not be active this week since I have plenty of school work plus it's my birthday I'm celebrating it with my friends, classmates and my family at Saturday so I'm pretty much busy this week. 12:28, October 6, 2011 (UTC) :Sure. I'm probably going to be a little busy for the next little while since I'm getting new bow parts, making arrows and needing to continue tuning everything. Plus, the club wants me to shoot for them even though I don't attend classes there anymore, so I'll be in training with them. I'm currently in a little bit of pain... Zephyr 14:55, October 6, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, Good Luck! 14:58, October 6, 2011 (UTC) So I'm trying to buy the item Cúchulainn's Heart, but it says I need a trade rank C in gems. What bugs me is that I have no idea what this means. --Brokendwarf 17:29, October 12, 2011 (UTC) :It means that you have to sell enough captured monsters that give points towards Gems before it unlocks. Amoeba, Crab, Dragon, Landworm, Manticore, Phantom and Spiritlord type captures are what you're looking to sell. You need 43 points for it, so probably need to sell about 30~40 of them, assuming that you're selling rares as well. Zephyr 17:38, October 12, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic That's why your profile pic looks so familiar its from Chaos Legion my friend used to play it in PS2 though I haven't played it myself I really love hack & slash games like the Devil May Cry series but I still prefer Shooting and RPG games. 02:57, October 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yep. I found the soundtrack lying around in one of my HDDs and started listening to it again. Then I went off to find my PS2 copy, couldn't find it, nabbed the PC version, then found my PS2 copy, and now am playing both at the same time. If you want to play it, go for the PS2 version. The PC version has a few quirks that are a little awkward to deal with, including screwed up hitboxes. I'm amused that he carries a shovel. Zephyr 14:48, October 13, 2011 (UTC) PC: Are you good looking? Thanks for your help, I highly appreciate!! J/K, Cool job anyways!! Simoncor 21:54, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Inactivity Hi, It's been a longtime since I've logged in here I was busy running the Guilty Gear wikia sorry!. I'll have those map updates in the next two weeks or so. }}} 08:14, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, it's no big deal. I poked at the total number of edits you had and kinda figured that you were working on another wiki. I would have sent a message at some point if I thought something didn't seem right. Zephyr 09:08, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Just wanted to say thanks for the greetings, see you around 04:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the last message regarding HP talk, thought that was very informative. Is that stated anywhere? Interesting to see your play through choices/lists. Currently on my just my second play through, went mostly combat first go round, going 100% MA this time. I've got one group for each of the arcana except for the last two which are actually both to be covered by rush. well.. back to my the vpn and my digital signals homework >< Hey can you edit the Observer monster page? it says that the monster can be blacked out when on the xbox it for sure can't. Sorry if i dont sign correctly this is my first time writing a message here. -- 07:00, November 27, 2011 (UTC)BC :And it can definitely be Piyo'ed on the PC (it's one of the tricks I use). Are you sure that it resisted something like Stun Trap, Snare Shot and high tier CAs, not some other ailment? The Oculus class doesn't have immunity to being blacked out. You can discuss this in its talk page until absolute confirmation is achieved. Zephyr 07:14, November 27, 2011 (UTC) you unedited my world timber tree thing :( I added that, because i got like 14 world timbers from the fiery gates PC just tryin to help :D :14 World Tree Timbers sounds a little much from 1 unit, doesn't it? By that number, it would be logical to conclude that it wasn't the Gates dropping it, but those Remnant Guards (whose page I created for that purpose). Zephyr 18:23, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Yes, it resisisted a Snare Shot 3.-- 18:24, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :In that case... Care to do a little testing for me? Try to Piyo as many Oculus enemies as you can. I have a feeling that it's a minor change from the X360 to the PC, removing its immunity to Piyo. And in case you think I'm lying, here's a screen from a vid I made about 1.5 years ago against the Observer. Zephyr 19:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* ahh sorry about that >< 18:29, November 27, 2011 (UTC)just tryin to help (but failed) xD :Eh, if I see something wrong, I'm going to correct it. Zephyr 19:06, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Sure i'll test it out when I can, right now im working on some theories for The Fallen, but i had Sheryl in a group of 5 in Orb formation when Snare Shot hit it and it resisted so this could be weird.-- 23:25, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, much appreciated. What kind of theories are you working on for The Fallen? Story or mechanics? Zephyr 23:46, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Mostly Mechanics, like what formations could be best used at the time before you go into Undelwalt, and what an applicable union setup would be.-- 23:49, November 27, 2011 (UTC) :That can be incredibly variable... Super unions in the Mystic Shield formation, 4~5 unions, variable union sizes (I used a 1-unit union as part of my setup in my most recent run and it worked better than I thought), damage output variances based on player preference (combat vs. mystic (vs. items for PC~)), access to DLC/bonus formations, etc. Zephyr 00:06, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Yup, theres a lot that goes into it, so im posting some of my findings on another forum at the moment.-- 01:05, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Another Oculus resisted a Black out, this time from Blackmoon in the Final Fortress from the Third Path entrance. A parry black out by the way too.-- 01:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :Got it. I'll look into the template. Zephyr 04:31, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Edited the Templates and the various Oculus pages. Zephyr 22:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Out of curiosity, do you happen to have Star Ocean: Second Story for PS? It's been one of my favorites for a long time and I just noticed there's no walkthrough wikia for it. If you have it and have some time would you be interested in helping out? - Tehvamper 20:58, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :I've only played a little bit of the PSP version, unless you mean Till the End of Time, which is for the PS2. I don't know enough about the SO games to really be of much help and I'm still learning my way around the various wiki code. But sure, I'll help with keeping the place clean since I do try setting aside time for a little wiki poking. Zephyr 21:18, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::Doh, my brain stuck a 2 in there by accident, it's a PS One game. The story aspect can be picked up from the exist SO History wikia. There's just no wikia for the game itself and how one goes about getting each ending. So I'm going to try and compile my knowledge into a complete source of ending. It's really just time consuming because SO:SS has two character lines which have a total of 86 or 87 endings... I've only completed 3 of them myself. - Tehvamper 21:30, December 2, 2011 (UTC) :::Right... those relation points type of endings... Never got the point of having that many endings. How many of them are actually unique? Zephyr 22:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well from what I've heard all the endings are unique, they all feature different Characters, mostly in pairs. I've fought the urge to look at the endings I haven't achieved myself so other than the three I've seen I don't know for sure. Anywho, the wiki is up here Star Ocean: Second Story, I'll be working on it through the night hopefully get all the Character Bio's done and adding all the Categories. - Tehvamper 22:28, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Alright thank you.-- 04:14, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Would you know for sure if Harpylias spawn in the Third Path? I've been in and out over 20 times and haven't seen them once, maybe its just my bad luck too for all i know.-- 05:32, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :I've seen them many times in my PC playthroughs. Haven't quite gotten that far in the X360, but I don't doubt their existence there because they're listed in the area's spawn tables. I don't think you need to go past certain story events for them to spawn. They are secondary monsters, something that's shared with all the rares and 2 other secondaries, so it may take a while before you see them. Four spots based on the maps here: O11 - D4 - N3 - F12. Zephyr 05:42, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Yes, finally got them to pop up, and is it possible for monsters to become paralyzed on the map before getting into a battle?-- 06:07, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yep, although I have no idea why that happens~ I've seen Ancbolders and Terrapests in the Ruins paralyzed before. Zephyr 06:09, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Weird, it just happened with Harpylias and Arachnids for some reason now too. And for some reason i just killed several Harpylias and have both The Daily Phantom and Phantom Weekly and didnt get 1 Tough Phantom Husk, would this be normal?-- 06:15, December 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's pretty normal. A 15% drop rate isn't the greatest thing to work with. Save and kill, then reload if you don't get anything, especially when dealing with the Daily Magazine drops. Zephyr 06:21, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Alright will do, thanks.-- 06:33, December 4, 2011 (UTC) thanks to your quick response. maybe you're right, that I misread the thing regarding significance, I didn't notice it at all that weapon types are also a part of skill level balancing. I obviously relied much on converting my Tech-type arts (from Katanas) to Pow-type which is back then, is only an Axe weapon. I just lately discovered a Pow-type Katana (Scimitar) on my comeback, that I should be using that Weapon more often than I do with that Axe. If only I get into my hands that Scimitar earlier, I won't be wasting time increasing my Axe immediately before Katana prior to targeting a Ninja Class. My other file would be BR:20 (Meeting in Nagapur) Str: 39 Int: 33 Sword: 4 Katana: 1 Axe: 2 Dual Wield: 11 One-Handed: 1 Invocation: 2 Evocation: 1 Remedies: 5 Herbs: 6 Lotions: 1 but its waaayy too long... unless I found out something of my interest to play that file. What else could I missed that would really be important aside that I missed that At Hatred's End quest only? Anyway thanks for the advice, and since I won't having any progression right now, I need a 27 total of Mystics Skill levels to be a Ninja, that's 10 levels away... Thanks for the advice. :) :It's not that bad if you concentrate on using the "high mystics" since they require less EXP to go up in level. The only real problem with them is that they're a little more conditional (requires low HP union, low morale, no stat buffs, etc., depending on the Skill). The other thing you could have done was not use Items, but that's kinda unavoidable in the early game since Herbs is the most reliable healing source until you level Rem up to 6 for Revitalize. You're actually right about the Item/Mystic significance thing. You just applied it to the wrong part. The average between Items and Mystics to determine which one is significant is used for the Item/Mys balance. Zephyr 01:18, December 11, 2011 (UTC) -Im trying to complete a Weaponmaster task for Ring of the Labyrinth and its requiring a Demonblade which Khrynia has as her weapon, but thats not completing the task and i dont want to go thru the hassle of tracking down components to make one otherwise, can you troubleshoot? I have Rank 4 for it to appear too.-- 20:42, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :You don't need Rank 4 if you're playing on the X360. And you're sure that it's a Demonblade and not a higher customization? Superior and Superlative versions don't count towards it. Zephyr 20:55, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Yeah its just Demonblade, and one of its predecessors the Mermaids Malice is also another task, which leads up to the Demonblade, so my bet is that its glitched or it wont complete the task unless Rush himself is holding the weapon.-- 23:46, December 11, 2011 (UTC)